Gourmandise de malheur !
by Luffiee
Summary: Tout ça, seulement à cause de ma gourmandise... Saleter de fruit qui avais l'air bon ! Mais que-ce que j'ai fait pour mérité ça ! -Mpreg-
1. un fruit étrange

**(CORRIGER PAR MA SUPER BETA ET AVEC QUELQUES AJOUTS =D )**

**Nous nous étions arrêtés sur une île tropicale pour nous reposer quelque temps, sans savoir que ma gourmandise m'apporterait tant de problèmes...**

**Quelques heures après le débarquement.**

Luffy: J'AAAIII FAIIMM ! SANJIII A BOUFEERRRRR !

Sanji: Non ! Désolé Luffy, mais pas maintenant...

Luffy: MAIS JE CRÈVE DE FAIM MOI !

Zoro: C'n'est pas nouveau... tu as toujours faim !

Luffy: ...

Zoro: Bon ! Je vais me promener !

Nami: C'est une mauvaise idée que tu y ailles seul... Emmène Luffy avec toi, au moins ça va lui changer les idées...

Zoro: HEIN ? Mais pourquoi c'est moi qui doit me le coltiner !

Nami: Parce que ! Je n'ai pas envie de te chercher pendant le reste de la journée... Même si ce n'est pas vraiment mieux avec lui... -_mais_ _au moins il ne trainera pas dans mes pattes...-._

Luffy: YAATTAA ! Allez Zoro on y va !

Zoro: Mouais... Je t'avertis tu me le payeras ! **Soupira-t-il, avant** **de se faire attraper par son capitaine tout excité...**

**Quelques heures plus tard...**

Luffy: On est perdu...

Zoro: Non on n'est pas perdu ! Je sais exactement où on est !

Luffy: Ah ok. Alors pourquoi on tourne en rond depuis déjà une heure ?

Zoro: ... Et que-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Luffy: C'est au moins la troisième fois que je vois cette pierre bizarre, là-bas, **fis-je en pointant une statuette, désignant un écriteau où il était marqué : **_Danger ! N'aller pas plus loin si vous ne voulez pas vous perdre !_ **Dans une autre langue bien sûr...**

Zoro: Je te dis que non !

Luffy: Si !

Zoro: Non !

Luffy: Si !

Zoro: Non !

Luffy: Si !

Zoro: Non !

Luffy: ... Non...

Zoro: JE TE DIS QUE SI !...

Luffy: ... Ben voila tu l'avoues toi-même ! Shishishi...

Zoro: Merde...

Luffy: AAAAHH REGARDE !

Zoro: HEIN ! QUE-CE QU'IL Y A ENCORE !

Luffy: Un fruit... _(bave)._

Zoro: Un... OÏ, LUFFY ATTENDS !

**Trop tard. J'avais déjà avalé le fruit en entier...**

Luffy: MIIAAAAMM DÉLIIIICIEEEUX ! ENCORE ! _(BAVE)_

Zoro: IMBÉCILE ! ET SI CE FRUIT ÉTAIT EMPOISONNE !

Luffy: Bah nan, j'n'crois pas ! Sinon je serais déjà mort, alors que là je me sens bien !

Zoro: _(soupir)_ Vraiment... T'es incorrigible ! En tout cas, on verra plus tard. Pour l'instant, t'es sûr que ça va ?

Luffy: Yosh !... Tout va bien ! Bon on retourne au bateau ? Dis, Zoro, y'a pas d'autres fruits dans le coin ? Celui-là m'a ouvert l'appétit !

**Tout à coup, le sol se mit à gronder, comme une secousse sismique. Cherchant une explication plausible, je me retournai et, derrière nous, une gigantesque boule de terre roulait dans notre direction.**

Luffy et Zoro: MAIS QUE-CE QUE C'EST QUE CAAAA !

**La grosse boule de terre allait m'écraser, quand Zoro sauta sur moi, en nous poussant hors de sa trajectoire. Le seul petit problème, c'est qu'il avait mal sauté, et maintenant... Sans le vouloir... IL ÉTAIT EN TRAIN DE M'EMBRASSER ! **

**Nos joues rougies par cet acte inattendu, nous nous relevâmes en vitesse, sans se regarder. Pendant un bon moment, le silence fut total. Zoro se décida à couper ce silence si gênant au bout de quelques minutes...**

Zoro: J...Je... Euuh... Dé... Désolé...!

Luffy: _(toujours la tête penchée)_ Ce n'est pas grave... C... C'était... Un accident ! **Je relevai la tête, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate.**

Zoro: Hé bien, t'es… Mignon... **chuchota-t-il, très bas, afin que je ne l'entende pas.**

Luffy: Quoi ?

Zoro: J'ai dit... On oublie ça et on rentre... Allez bouge-toi !

Luffy: Shishishi... Okay !

Nami: _(soupire)_ Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de les laisser tous seuls !

Chopper: C'est pourtant toi qui a insisté pour que Lu...

Usopp: ILS SONT LÀÀ !

Nami: Je le savais, moi, que c'était une bonne idée d'envoyer Luffy avec lui !

Chopper: ... -_Pourtant tu disais le contraire il n'y a pas deux secondes... _**-pensa-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel.**

Sanji: Enfin ! C'était long de vous attendre ! Vous vous êtes perdu ou quoi ? Même si ça ne me surprendrait pas, vu que ce sale Marimo est là...! Enfin bref... On à trouvé quelques fruits et légumes, avec du poisson et quelques viandes diverses. On a été chanceux, j'dois l'avouer. On est prêts pour repartir...

Robin: Que-ce que vous avez fait pendant tout ce temps, cher capitaine et fine lame ?

Luffy: Euuh... Bah pas grand chose... En fait euuh...

Luffy et Zoro: Il s'est perdu ! **Dirent les deux concernés, se pointant mutuellement de leurs index.**

Luffy et Zoro: Quoi ? Mais c'est toi qui t'es perdu !

Luffy: Même pas vrai ! _Grrrrr..._

Nami: Bon, ça suffit vous deux ! Allez, on y va !

**Cela faisait maintenant un mois que nous avions quitté la petite île tropicale, et tout allait de Charybde en Scylla...**

Sanji: À LA BOUUFFEEE !

**Usopp et Chopper arrivèrent les premiers et se mirent à leurs places habituelles. Ensuite, Franky s'installa, puis ce fut au tour de Nami et Robin. En derniers, Brook et Zoro s'assirent calmement. Aussitôt, ils remarquèrent qu'il manquait quelqu'un qui était, d'habitude, le premier à arriver, de plus, à toute allure...**

Nami: Euuh… Où est Luffy ?

Franky: C'est vrai ça ! D'habitude c'est le premier à sauter sur son assiette !

Chopper: Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un bon moment !

Usopp: Oui, c'est vrai ! Moi aussi...

**J'arrivai doucement au cadre de la porte et m'arrêtai...**

Sanji: Ah t'es là ! Mais que-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu quand j'ai appelé ?

Luffy: Je n'ai pas très faim...

**Sanji, qui tenait une assiette en main la lâcha et sa cigarette en prime, Nami, Zoro, Franky et Robin me regardaient, la bouche grande ouverte, ayant des yeux aussi ronds que des balles de golf, tandis que Brook et Usopp étaient tombés de leurs chaises respectives, alors que Chopper courrait derrière, en appelant un médecin...**

**J'allais repartir, mais Sanji m'arrêta et me plaqua au sol. Il me tira ensuite la joue, à plus d'un mètre de long, et la relâcha.**

Sanji: C'est bien notre Luffy ! **dit-il avec de grands yeux.**

Nami: Chopper, vite il faut que tu l'examines il est sûrement très malade !

Chopper: Oui, oui, tout de suite !

**Lorsque le petit médecin s'approcha de moi, je le repoussai.**

Luffy: Non ça va... Je vais bien... Je suis juste fatigué et... Je n'ai pas très faim pour le moment !

**Un ange passa.**

Zoro: Tu dis ça, mais d'habitude, tu ne sautes jamais de repas ! Alors on s'inquiète... On n'sait jamais, après tout. Tu as peut-être attrapé quelque chose !

Nami: C'est vrai ça ! Non mais regardez-le, vous trouvez qu'il a l'air de bien aller ?

**La jeune fille avait raison, puisque comme elle l'affirmait, Luffy n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. Blanc comme un drap et arborant de grandes cernes sous les yeux, il avait perdu son sourire si caractéristique, et donc son air joyeux et enfantin...**

Nami: Zoro, Sanji, emmenez-le à l'infirmerie... Chopper va avec eux et dis-nous ce qu'il a ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Sanji: Oui ma Nami-chérie !

**Même en me débattant, je n'étais pas assez fort pour empêcher les deux autres de me porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.**

Luffy: LÂCHEZ-MOI JE VOUS DIS QUE JE VAIS BIEN... LÂCHEZ-MOI, MERDE ! CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE JE SAUTE UN REPAS QUE JE VAIS EN MOURIR !

Sanji: TA GUEULE ET SUIS-NOUS !

Chopper: Posez-le là... s'il te plaît Luffy, reste tranquille, je veux juste savoir si tu as de la fièvre et ensuite je te laisse partir...

Luffy: Bon d'accord... **soupirai-je.**

Chopper: Zoro, Sanji vous pouvez partir et fermer la porte s'il vous plaît ?

Zoro: Tu nous appelles s'il se remet à se débattre...

Chopper: Ok ! Bon Luffy, dis-moi ce que tu as fait ces derniers jours, et si tu n'as pas eu de mal de tête ou de ventre, ou quelque chose d'autre anormal.

Luffy: Ben... Non. Pas que je sache...

Chopper: Tu en es sûr ? **dit-il en me mettant son stéthoscope sur le ventre.**

Luffy: ... Euuh ben en fait, si un peu... Ces temps-ci je me sens étrange... Et j'ai été malade à quelques reprises. Mais Chopper, ne le dis pas aux autres ! S'il te plaît...

Chopper: Hein ? Mais... Mais pourquoi ?

Luffy: Je ne veux pas que tout le monde s'inquiète... Je suis désolé d'avoir agis comme ça tout à l'heure, mais j'ai peur que, si je suis malade et que tout le monde l'apprend, vous ne voudrez pas que je me batte si on se fait attaquer. De plus, je ne veux pas paraître sans défense juste à cause d'une malheureuse grippe, tout au plus.

**Mais Chopper ne m'écoutait plus. Il avait les yeux rivés sur mon ventre et ne bougeait plus...**

Luffy: HÉÉÉOOOO ! Chopper, ça va ?

Chopper: Luffy ? Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose de... Spécial... Ces dernières semaines ? **Chuchota-t-il, à peine assez fort, pour que je l'entende, avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.**

Luffy: Hein ? Euuh bah... Non... Pourquoi ?

Chopper: LUFFY ! As-tu fouillé dans mes potions ?

Luffy: Euuh non... En tout cas, pas depuis très longtemps ! Oups... Je te jure que je ne le ferai plus, et puis là, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas fouillé dans tes potions depuis super longtemps... _Zut... Maintenant il va me passer un savon, c'est sûr…._ **pensai-je, déçu de m'être moi même dénoncé.**

Chopper: Et depuis quand à peu près...

Luffy: Euuh… Tu ne seras pas fâché hein ?

Chopper: Non, mais vite dis-le moi, quand as-tu touché à mes potions pour la dernière fois ?

Luffy: Je ne sais plus exactement, mais c'était bien avant d'aller sur cette île tropicale.

Chopper: L'île tropicale ?

Luffy: Mais oui... Tu te souviens, il y a un mois quand...

Chopper: MAIS BIEN SÛR ! Luffy est-ce que tu aurais mangé un fruit étrange là-bas ?

Luffy: Hein ? Bah oui… Comment tu le sais ?

Chopper: Le fruit que tu as mangé, il était comment ?

Luffy: ... Euuh, ben j'sais plus trop… Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

Chopper: ...

Luffy: Chopper ?

Chopper: Je... Je crois que tu es... Tu...

Luffy: ... ?

Chopper: Luffy... Il se peut que tu sois « enceinte », alors décris-moi vite ce fruit !

Luffy: ... Q...Qu... QUUUUOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII ?

Chopper: Crie donc plus fort, si tu veux que tout le monde t'entende... **dit-il sarcastiquement la main sur les oreilles. **Allez... c'était quoi ce fruit ?

Luffy: M... Ma... Mais... Ce n'est pas possible, j'suis un gars moi, je ne peux pas être enceinte ! C'est… Impossible... Non ?

Chopper: Calme-toi Luffy... C'est justement pour ça que je veux savoir à quoi ressemble le fruit que tu as mangé... On ne sait jamais... Je me trompe peut-être... Mais cela se peut...

Luffy: Oui... Euuh, il était mauve, je crois, et avec des feuilles jaunes et… Euuh on aurait dit un genre de gros citron... Enfin… Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce n'était pas un fruit du démon... Enfin… Je crois.

Chopper: Tu as raison... Ce n'en est pas un, ce fruit s'appelle le fantatinfruit... Et malheureusement, pour toi, tu es vraiment enceinte...

Luffy: Et il n'y a pas quelque chose que tu peux faire pour me le retirer... **fis-je en me touchant le ventre doucement...**

Chopper: Écoute, je vais t'expliquer, alors ne m'interromps pas...

Luffy: ...

Chopper: Bon... le fantatinfruit était utilisé il y a bien longtemps par les femmes, qui ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants... Ce fruit est très rare, il peut permettre à n'importe qui de tomber enceinte, homme, femme, enfant et même animal, seulement en le mangeant, et sans même... coucher avec quelqu'un. On devait désigner le père ou la mère de cet enfant en l'embrassant. Si dans les prochaines quarante-huit heures qui suivaient, tu ne l'avais pas fait, les effets étaient annulés... Alors pour répondre à ta question... Non on ne peut plus rien faire maintenant... Mais qui as-tu embrassé ?

Luffy: Euuh c'était un accident... Zoro a voulu me sauver...

Chopper: Alors tu as embrassé Zoro...

Luffy: Euuh non... Ben si mais... Comme je l'ai dit, c'était un accident, et c'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus, pour me sauver d'une grosse boule de terre, qui allait m'écrabouiller comme une crêpe...

Chopper: Et bien... T'en manques pas une toi... Mais, tu n'es pas élastique ? Si tu… Bref. Je suis désolé, mais il n'y a rien à faire, il va falloir que tu le gardes jusqu'à se que tu accouches... Ensuite on verra, si tu n'en veux toujours pas, on le laissera dans le prochain village que l'on trouvera... Parce qu'il est vrai, que ce ne sera pas facile de s'occuper d'un enfant, vu qu'on est constamment traqué...

Luffy: ...

Chopper: ça va Luffy ?

Luffy: ... Tu ne le dis à personne, d'accord ? S'ils découvrent que je suis enceinte...** dis-je en me massant le ventre**... Je vais avoir droit, à une tonne de question, au moins, et je ne veux même pas imaginer la réaction de Zoro... Il va sûrement avoir honte de moi, et ne voudra même plus me parler... Alors que c'est mon second…

Chopper: J'suis d'accord... Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait honte, moi je dirais, vu que c'est lui le père, tu devrais lui en parler, au moins à lui, et puis de toute façon, sans vouloir te vexer, dans quelques mois, tu vas être devenu assez gros. Et les autres vont se poser des questions...

Luffy: Je sais... Je ne suis pas con... _(Ah... Ben c'est nouveau !)_ Je vais peut-être leur dire, quand ça va commencer à paraître... Mais je vais en parler à Zoro, à un moment donné... Mais pas tout suite là je... Je... Je vais aller me coucher...

**Je sortis de l'infirmerie en courant vers la chambre des garçons, quand les autres me virent. Zoro et Sanji allaient me rattraper, mais Chopper vint à mon secours...**

Chopper: NON ! Laissez-le...

**Ils s'arrêtèrent.**

Nami: Alors ... Ce n'est pas grave au moins...

Zoro: Il pleurait...

Tout les autres: Hein ! Comment ça ?

Chopper: Écoutez... Luffy n'a rien de grave, bien au contraire... Mais...

Sanji: Mais… ?

Chopper: Il va vous en parler lui-même... ça risque d'être long, mais il va vous le dire, quand il sera prêt...

Usopp: IL NE VA PAS MOURIR AU MOINS ! DIS-LE S'IL TE PLAÎT ! NE ME DIS PAS QU'IL VA MOURIR ! **sanglota-t-il, déversant des chutes de larmes.**

Nami: Chopper... Tu nous inquiètes là… Pourquoi... « Quand il sera prêt »? C'est si grave que ça, pour que ça attende ?

Zoro: Vous êtes sourd ? Il a dit qu'il allait « même plus que bien » alors arrêtez... Comme il vient de le dire, Luffy nous le dira quand il voudra...

Brook: Ce suspense me glace le sang, ah... Mais... C'est vrai… Je n'ai plus de sang ! YOHOHO !

Franky: Une petite danse vous remontera le moral. Allez tous avec moi... Une, deux, trois... Une, deux, trois...

**Nami les frappa violement derrière la tête.**

Nami: CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT LES GARS !

**Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre des garçons…**

Luffy: Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire... Je ne peux quand même pas arriver devant eux, et leur dire, HEY LES GARS VOUS DEVINEREZ JAMAIS QUOI ! JE SUIS ENCEINTE, A CAUSE D'UN STUPIDE FRUIT BIZARRE QUE J'AI MANGE IL Y A UN MOIS, ET LE PÈRE C'EST ZORO !... Non mais... Ils vont bien rire de moi..._(soupire)_C'est injuste... Si on m'avait dit que mon appétit me perdrait, mais à ce point-là, j'en aurais jamais cru un mot...Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Si je ne dis rien, et que j'attends trop longtemps, de toute façon comme Chopper l'a dit, ils vont le découvrir, et ils seront sûrement furieux que j'ai gardé ça secret... Mais c'n'est pas tout ! J'y pense, Nami et Robin doivent connaître ça, alors aussitôt que les symptômes apparaîtront, elles vont s'en apercevoir... Je dois leur dire… Mais comment ? Bon, je vais commencer par le dire à Zoro, ensuite on verra pour les autres...

Zoro: Qu'est-ce que tu dois me dire ?

Luffy : HEIN ? Mais... Euuh... Tu... Enfin… Depuis quand t'es là ?

Zoro: Tout ce que j'ai entendu, c'est que tu devais me dire quelque chose. Alors, c'est quoi ? C'est à propos de ce que tu as ?

Luffy: ...

Zoro: Allez, ça ne doit pas être si dur... Chopper nous a dit que tu n'avais rien de grave... De toute manière, si ça me concerne, j'ai le droit de savoir !

Luffy: Euuh... Hé ben... Tu... Tu te souviens... Euuh... Quand... Enfin... Sur l'île là... Il y a un mois... Le fruit que... Que j'ai mangé... Et ben...

Zoro: Et ben... Allez, accouche !

Luffy : Dans quelques mois… **pensai-je**.

Zoro : On ne va pas y passer la soirée ! C'est quoi, il était empoisonné...? Il va te transformer en monstre...? C'était un fruit du démon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Luffy: Ben… En fait... Chopper m'a dit que ce fruit était utilisé, il y a bien longtemps, par les femmes qui...

Zoro: ... Qui… ?

Luffy: Qui ne pouvait pas... Euuh... Sois pas fâché... C'est que ce fruit est, en fait, un bidule qui permet à n'importe qui de… Tomber enceinte et ... Et même les gars...

Zoro: Ha, ok. Donc… QUOI ?

Luffy: T'es long à la détente... Mais bon voilà, c'est ça le problème… Je l'ai mangé et maintenant je... Je suis enceinte ! Et... Et c'est toi le père...

Zoro: Attends... Tu veux rire là ? C'est possible que tu sois… Enceinte ? HOLAUNEPETITEMINUTE... C'est moi le père... ? **dit-il, la voix bizarrement radoucie.**

Luffy: C'est à cause de ton… baiser… Tu te souviens ? Quand tu m'a… Sauvé… De la…

Zoro: Je... Je vais être... Papa...! **chuchota-t-il, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres... **[_Zoro est resté bloqué sur le « Papa ». Veuillez ne pas lui en tenir rigueur]._

Luffy: Euuh oui... Enfin si tu...

**Je n'eus même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Zoro m'avait déjà pris dans ses bras, et était maintenant en train de m'embrasser... Ma tête entre ses mains chaudes et réconfortantes... La surprise passée, je répondis au baiser avec passion et même … enthousiasme. J'étais si bien dans ses bras ! Je ne voulais même pas m'en séparer, mais il le fallait pour reprendre mon souffle... Nous nous sommes alors éloignés, et regardés droit dans les yeux...**

Luffy: ... Tu... Es… D'accord ?

Zoro: Mais pourquoi je serai fâché ? Franchement ! Bien au contraire, c'est super ! C'est sûr que je suis d'accord ! Si c'est pour que tu sois avec moi... Alors… je ne dirai jamais non...

Luffy: ...?

Zoro: Je dois aussi te dire quelque chose...

**Il m'embrassa de nouveau, et le rompit aussitôt. Zoro prit une grande inspiration et annonça avec un ton que je ne lui connaissais pas…**

Zoro: Je… Je t'aime Luffy ! Depuis quelques temps déjà... Au début, je ne voulais pas me l'avouer... Et puis, j'avais peur de ta réaction, aussi, je pense. Mais maintenant, je suis tellement content de pouvoir te le dire, et de savoir que nous allons pouvoir former une famille... Ensemble... Même si je ne suis pas fort pour exprimer mes sentiments, j'espère que tu me comprends...

Luffy: Shishishi... Je suis content de le savoir... Moi aussi je t'aime Zoro... **dis-je en rougissant.**

Zoro: Tu es...

Luffy: Quoi ?

Zoro: Tu es tellement mignon quand tu rougis... **ria-t-il, en mettant sa main sur mon visage, pour ensuite coller de nouveau mes lèvres aux siennes.**

Luffy: Zoro... Est-ce que ça veut dire que... Enfin... On... On… Est ensemble...?** lui demandai-je, en rougissant encore plus, si c'était possible.**

Zoro: Tu crois vraiment que j'embrasserai n'importe qui ?

Luffy: Shishishi... Oui, c'est vrai !

Zoro: Et, tu comptes annoncer la nouvelle aux autres quand ?

Luffy: J'n'en sais rien... J'n'suis pas près pour l'instant…

Zoro: Mais pourquoi ? Je suis sûr qu'ils seront contents... Et puis... Je serai là moi !

Luffy: ...

Zoro: Je te promets que tout va bien aller !

Luffy: ... Promis ?

Zoro: Promis !

Luffy: Et tu veux leur annoncer quand alors... ?

Zoro: Et pourquoi pas au dîner ?

Luffy: Q...QUOI ! Aussi rapidement que ça ! **lançai-je avec une petite voix tremblante, abasourdi par l'empressement de mon amant.**

Zoro: Oui... tu as raison, c'est trop vite. Je m'emporte, mais je pense que c'est parce que je suis ému. Je vais te laisser le temps de te calmer, et quand tu seras prêt, on leur dira...

Luffy: N... Non si... Si tu veux le dire au dîner je...

Zoro: Luffy... Regarde-toi, tu trembles comme une feuille... Écoute, si tu n'es pas prêt, je peux attendre tu sais... Laisse-toi le temps de t'y faire, on verra plus tard... D'accord !

Luffy: O... Okay...

**Soudain un bruit sourd retenti...**

Zoro: C'était quoi ça ?

Luffy: Euuh... Mon ventre...

Zoro: Incorrigible, hein ! Allez viens, le repas doit être prêt maintenant...

**En se dirigeant vers la porte, juste avant que Zoro ne l'ouvre, je m'étirai, puis déposa un dernier baiser sur son front, avant de partir à toute allure vers la salle à manger...**


	2. Une annonce de choque !

**En arrivant dans la salle à manger, je remarquai que tout le monde était déjà là. J'allai m'asseoir tranquillement à ma place habituelle, et attendis que Sanji me donne mon assiette. Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger, Sanji ramassa les assiettes et commença à faire la vaisselle, pendant que les ****autres continuaient à parler de tout et de rien. Quant à moi, je les regardai, en m'imaginant leur réaction, lorsque je leur dirai ce qui me trouble tant. Mon sourire s'effaça. Je les voyais me regarder, comme si j'étais Usopp qui avait fait une mauvaise blague, ou qui avait encore inventé un nouveau mensonge, beaucoup plus gros que lui. Perdu dans mes pensées, j'entendais déjà les assiettes se briser au contact du sol, parce que Sanji les avait lâchées, à cause de mon annonce tellement inattendue, et qui me regardait comme si je m'étais transformé en énorme monstre marin, juste devant leurs yeux... Non... Je n'étais pas prêt à voir ces visages-là. Même si Zoro l'avait bien pris, rien ne me disait que ce serait le cas, pour le reste de mes nakamas... Je passai ma main sur mon ventre en le flattant doucement, la tête baissée vers mes cuisses. Je ne savais pas pourquoi... Mais je voulais pleurer... Sans vraiment m'en apercevoir, une larme coula sur ma joue... Nami elle, s'en aperçut, et me demanda si j'allais bien. Je relevai la tête, et vis que tout mes nakamas me fixaient... J'essuyai mon unique larme, et leur dis que j'allais bien pour les rassurer. J'annonçai que je devais peut-être aller me coucher, car j'étais fatigué. Je me levai, et partis vers la chambre des garçons.**

**Je m'étendis sur mon lit et me mis à repenser à ce que Zoro m'avais dit, quelques heures plus tôt. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que j'étais faible ? Si je n'étais même pas capable d'annoncer **_**simplement**_** à mon équipage, mes amis, que dans quelque mois... il allait y avoir un membre de plus, sur ce fichu bateau... Pourquoi je tremble ? J'en parle juste ! Je ne suis vraiment qu'un imbécile, après tout, ils ne me quitteraient pas pour si peu... Non ? Mais, si je le sais, alors pourquoi avais-je si peur ?... Je m'endormis sur cette dernière question, qui me torturait l'esprit.**

**Le lendemain, réveillé en sursaut, je me dirigeai vers les toilettes à toute allure pour... Vomir. **_(Quelle horreur !)_

Luffy: DÉGOUTANT ! Ça doit être un des symptômes dont Chopper m'a parlé ! **Dis-je en m'essuyant le bouche, pour recommencer à recracher mon repas de la veille. Soudain, on frappa à la porte, et je reconnus la voix d'Usopp qui me demanda : **

Usopp: Oï Luffy ! Ça va ? **Dit-il en entrouvrant la porte.** Je peux entrer ?

Luffy: Ou… Oui ... ça va... ! **Lui répondis-je entre deux vomissements...**

**Usopp entra.**

Usopp: T'es malade ? Tu veux que j'appelle Chopper ?

Luffy: Non ne... Ne t'inquiète pas...

Usopp: Je t'ai vu sauter de ton lit et partir à toute vitesse avec ta main sur ta bouche, alors je me suis dit que ça n'allait pas... En tous cas je vais te chercher un verre d'eau... Attends ici...

Luffy: _(Comme si j'allais bouger !)_ Merci Usopp.

**Il partit vers la cuisine et revint quelque secondes après avec un grand verre d'eau ****fraîche, que je m'empressai de vider, pour éliminer cette horrible goût que j'avais dans la bouche.**

Luffy: Désolé de t'avoir réveillé Usopp...

Usopp: Ne t'inquiète pas... Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es malade... **dit-il avec un sourire. **Mais, je peux te poser une question ?

Luffy : Tu viens de le faire.

Usopp : …

Luffy: Je plaisante. Vas-y, dis-moi tout.

Usopp: Est-ce que... Ce... « Malaise » a un rapport avec ton problème... Tu sais, celui que tu ne veux pas nous dire tout de suite ?

Luffy: ...

Ussop: ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup ça !

Luffy: … Oui.

Usopp : Ah... Alors ce n'est pas si grave... Juste un genre de rhume ? C'est ça, non ?

Luffy: Euuh... Pas vraiment... Mais euuh... Tu le sauras...

**C'est alors que je me remis à penser aux paroles de Zoro et Chopper, quand ils me disaient qu'aussitôt le premier symptôme apparaitrait, les autres commenceraient certainement à me poser des questions. Et surtout que ça commencerait à être difficile à cacher. Alors il faut que je l'annonce bientôt, ou tout le monde s'inquièterait trop pour moi… Le moment était venu… De tout dévoiler.**

Luffy: Euuh... Tu le sauras ce soir. Au dîner.

Usopp: Ok... Mais, tu ne peux vraiment pas me le dire à moi, ton meilleur pote ? **dit-il en se désignant de l'index, fier.**

Luffy: Nan Usopp ! Tu le sauras en même temps que les autres, que tu le veuilles ou non !

**Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, mis à part les quelques allers-retours que je fis régulièrement, aux toilettes. Sinon, elle passa assez vite... Même beaucoup trop vite... Et l'heure du dîner arriva bien trop vite à mon goût ! Avant d'entrer dans la salle de la révélation, j'attrapai Zoro, et l'entrainai à l'écart.**

Luffy: Je... Je suis prêt à l'annoncer !

Zoro: Tu en es sûr ? Tu sais, je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent attendre encore un peu, inutile de te presser.

Luffy: Oui je sais mais... J'ai déjà commencé à être malade, et il y a même ces saletés de sauts d'humeurs qui me prennent de temps à autre... Et puis de toute façon... J'ai dit à Usopp que je le leur dirai se soir.

Zoro: Mouais... Mais pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?

Luffy: ... Je... Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Il a commencé à me poser des questions parce que ce matin il m'a vu en train de me délester de mon estomac... Alors je me suis rappelé que Chopper m'avait dit que lorsque le premier symptôme arriverait, les autres ne tarderaient pas à suivre, donc...

Zoro: Oui, tu as raison. Alors… C'est parti !

**J'hochais la tête et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine. En entrant dans la fameuse pièce, tous les regards étaient dirigés vers nous. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'Usopp n'avait pas su tenir la langue, et qu'ils savaient donc que j'allai faire mon annonce ce soir. NON MAIS IL NE PEUT PAS SE MÊLER DE SES AFFAIRES CET IMBÉCILE ? S'il voulait me stresser plus que je ne le suis déjà, et bien c'est gagné... J'allai m'asseoir à ma place habituelle, le visage rouge de honte et de gêne mêlées.**

Sanji: Alors, tu vas enfin nous dire ce que tu as ? **demanda-t-il avec des assiettes dans la main.**

Luffy: Euuh oui... Mais juste avant, je vais te demander de déposer les assiettes. Il ne faudrait pas que tu en casses d'autre !

**Sanji se figea à ma demande, mais l'exécuta, un peu surpris. Ensuite, je demandai aux autres de bien s'asseoir. Ils me regardèrent à leur tour avec inquiétude, mais le firent quand même. Quand tout le monde fut bien installé, je commençai.**

Luffy: Bon... Euuh...

**Je vis Zoro qui me sourit tendrement, et me regardait avec insistance, pour me donner du courage.**

Luffy: Euuh oui bon... Je... J'ai plusieurs choses à dire, alors je vais commencer par le début. Vous vous souvenez... il y a un mois, de l'île tropicale que nous avons visité… ?

**Tout le monde acquiesça sans un mot.**

Luffy: Hé bien... En fait, là-bas j'ai mangé un fruit bizarre et… Euuh… Enfin pour faire court... à cause de ça... Je...

**La sueur coulait à flot sur mon front. J'étais aussi rouge qu'une tomate et j'étais dans l'incapacité de terminer ma phrase. Vraiment, j'avais honte. Je n'arrivais même pas à dire ce simple petit mot ? « **_**Tu es ridicule »**_** pensai-je en passant doucement ma main sur mon ventre qui n'avait pas encore grossi. Du moins pour le moment, ou pour une raison différente.**

Nami: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luffy ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu es tout rouge ! **dit-elle, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.**

Luffy: Euuh non je... Je...

**Je pris une gorgée d'eau, puis une grande inspiration, et lançai tout de go :**

Luffy: Je suis enceinte. Voilà.

**Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux, qui étaient devenus ronds comme des ballons, ou aussi rond que mon ventre dans quelques moi. Leurs bouches étaient béantes, ****touchaient presque le sol, si bien que j'ai cru qu'ils pouvaient avaler des moustiques sans s'en rendre compte. **

Tous sauf Luffy, Zoro et Chopper: QUOIII ?

Nami: M...Mais...Mais... C'...C'est...Impossible ! Tu es un garçon !

**C'est alors que Chopper commença à expliquer les propriétés si particulières du fruit, puis comment est-ce possible, depuis quand… Pour finalement se faire couper par Usopp :**

Usopp: Holaunepetiteminute ! Mais ça veux dire que Zoro est le père et donc...QUE VOUS SORTEZ ENSEMBLE ?

Luffy: Euuh... Et bien... Je...

**Je questionnai le concerné du regard, un peu perdu.**

Zoro: Oui, nous sortons ensemble. **Annonça-t-il en rougissant un peu.**

**Et, bizarrement, tout le monde éclata de rire. Je ne savais si c'était parce qu'ils étaient trop nerveux, ou heureux. Mais ce qui se produisit ensuite me donna la réponse : ils vinrent tous nous féliciter, et une grande fête improvisée commença ! Je regardai Zoro, entourai mes bras autour de son cou et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il fut tout d'abord surpris, mais rapidement, il répondit à mon baiser, pour ma plus grande joie, devant les autres qui nous regardaient et criaient **_**''YATAA VIVE LE NOUVEAU COUPLE !**_**''. Zoro me prit par la main, et nous nous éloignâmes du groupe. Il me chuchota alors à l'oreille…**

Zoro: Tu as de la difficulté à dire que tu es enceinte, mais m'embrasser devant tout le monde ne semble te causer aucun problème ! **Di****t-il avec un petit air à la fois moqueur et doux.**

Luffy: Shishishi... Je ne sais pas mais là j'suis « clinqué » à bloc et plus rien ne me gêne à présent !

Zoro: Toi alors !

Luffy: Je t'aime Zoro !

Zoro: Moi aussi mon cœur.

.:: ::.

**J'en étais maintenant à six mois de grossesse et d'après Chopper, tout se passait très bien, ce qui les rassuraient tous. Quand nous étions attaqués, on me cachait, bien contre mon gré, dans ma chambre. Les autres membres de l'équipage avaient tellement hâte d'être tonton et tata qu'ils ne voulaient surtout pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à « la nouvelle maman », comme ils disaient. Ce qu'ils aimaient, de cette soudaine grossesse, était de voir les répercutions que celle-ci apportait à mon corps, et à mes émotions... Me voir une minute tout joyeux, sautant partout, et l'autre d'après me mettre à crier après tout le monde, ou encore me voir pleurer pour rien les faisaient rire à chaque fois, sachant que ça ne me ressemblait pas du tout. Heureusement, j'avais Zoro qui leur changeait bien vite les idées... Et ce qui était ****encore plus surprenant, c'était de voir que je pouvais être calme parfois dans un coin, à me caresser doucement le ventre, maintenant bien rond et même des fois... lui parler ! Oui, oui comme une vraie mère attentionnée. C'était « tellement mignon de me voir ainsi », enfin d'après leur dire, mais ils n'y croyaient presque pas. **

**Bien sûr, Zoro n'était pas contre non plus... Puisque quelques fois, grâce à une soudaine montée de libido, je pouvais me montrer très... entreprenant. Et à la moindre occasion, quand nous étions seul, je sautais sur Zoro, et peut importait l'endroit ou le moment de la journée, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, malgré le fait que je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je fais ça ! Mais le pire, c'est que ça ne me gênait pas d'assouvir mes pulsions, plutôt fréquentes, et... Sexy ! Ce qui ne déplaisait pas à mon sabreur, bien au contraire ! Cependant, il prenait toujours le temps de me ramener à ma chambre, pour ne pas se faire prendre pendant l'acte, ce qui est très intelligent de sa part. Aujourd'hui tout est calme, la mer sans vagues reflète les doux rayons réchauffant du soleil, qui est haut dans le ciel bleu sans nuages. De gros poissons sautent hors de l'eau, comme s'ils venaient pour nous saluer. Zoro, en ce moment, s'occupe de moi, qui suis encore en dépression nerveuse. **

Luffy: J'en peux plus ! J'le veux plus s'bébé ! Je me sens faible et je hais sa ! P**leurai-je. **

Zoro: Chuuut... ça va Luffy, ça va passer, ne dis pas ça... Tu te souviens ? Tu étais tellement content de l'avoir au début !

Luffy: BEN CA SE VOIT QUE CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI L'PORTE CE MÔME ! J'en ai assez...si Ace me voyait comme ça il... Il me dirait...

Ace: Hé ben t'es toujours aussi pleurnichard qu'avant.

Luffy: Oui tout à fait, il dirait ça, mot pour mot. Mais… A... ACE ? Mais tu fais quoi ici ?

Ace: Bah j'suis venu voir mon p'tit frère pardi ! Mais c'est que t'as finalement pris du poids ! Et pas qu'un peu...

Nami: Euuh non, enfin si, mais pour tout expliquer, il est…

Luffy: Eh oui ! Finalement shishishi... Mon élasticité n'est plus ce qu'elle était... Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, ça va partir... Encore quelque mois et POUF ! Plus rien !

Ace: Ben je l'espère, parce que comme ça t'as presque l'air enceinte, hahaha...

Luffy: ... Aaacceeee ce n'est pas vrai... Je n'ai pas pris de poids... En fait... Je suis vraiment enceiiiinnnnteee...** Et je me remis à pleurer.**

Tous: Et c'est reparti !

Sanji : Il ne manque plus que les violons franchement !

Ace: Att... Attends quoi ? T'es enceinte ! Mais c'est...

Usopp: T'inquiètes... On se disait tous la même chose il y a six mois de ça.

Ace: SIX MOIS ?! Vous voulez rire là ? Mon p'tit frère est enceinte de six mois ? WOW !... Là, ça me met des doutes sur ta masculinité, Luffy. T'es un mec ou une meuf ?

Nami: T'ES SON FRÈRE ET TU SAIS MÊME PAS CE QU'IL EST ! **Cria-t-elle en le frappant. **C'est un gars. C'est juste que ton charmant p'tit frère nous a montré à quel point il pouvait se goinfrer de vraiment n'importe quoi...

Ace: Euuh je ne comprends pas là…

Sanji: Ce que ma Nami-chérie essaie de t'expliquer, c'est que Luffy a mangé quelque chose qui ne fallait pas, un fruit pour être précis, et il est tombé enceinte.

Chopper: Et le problème, c'est que c'est irréversible après quarante-huit heures, alors il est obligé de garder le bébé.

Ace: Euh, okay... Bizarre tout de même. Mais, si j'ai bien compris, qui est l'autre ?

Tous: L'autre ?

Ace: Ben euuh... Vous savez... Le... Le... Ah bordel ! Servez-vous de vos neurones, je ne veux tout de même pas traiter mon p'tit frère de fille ou de mère ! Et je n'aime pas ce mot en plus.

Nami: C'est pourtant ce qu'il est.

Luffy: Vous êtes méchant ! Je ne suis pas une fille ! **Pleurai-je encore.**

Franky: Non, mais une mère, si !

Zoro: Si tu parles du père, bah c'est moi !

Ace: Ah... Alors vous...

Zoro: Oui, on sort ensemble… **Dit Zoro, avec une goutte de sueur apparaissant sur la tempe.**

Luffy: Ace... tu ne m'en veux pas hein ?

Ace: Mais pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? J'suis vraiment content pour toi quand même ! Mais alors, promets que c'est moi le parrain !

Luffy: Shishishi ! D'accord !

Usopp: Ah non, c'est injuste, je voulais l'être moi !

Ace: Bah si tu veux, tu peux toujours être la marraine !

Nami: Nan désolé, mais c'est moi !

**Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Usopp qui ne trouvait pas cette phrase très drôle, et Nami qui crut comprendre un sous-entendu du genre « Hahaha Nami ! La marraine ! Oh la vache, je plains déjà le gamin ! ». Peu après, j'allai me reposer un peu, parce que je ne me sentais pas bien. Pendant ce temps, les autres expliquèrent à Ace ce qui m'était arrivé en détail.**

Ace: Alors comme ça, il a mangé un fruit bizarre, et à cause de ça, il est tombé enceinte ? C'est quoi cette merde ! Et c'est quoi aussi l'idée de laisser mon frère seul dans une forêt ?

Chopper: Je sais, c'est étrange, mais personne ne savait que ce fruit existait encore. Et puis, c'était l'idée de Nami au départ !

Nami: Ah parce que toi ton idée était mieux peut-être !

Ace: Et, c'était quoi ?

Nami: ... De l'attacher à un arbre jusqu'à ce qu'on est terminé nos affaires.

Zoro: Hahahahaha ! Chopper tu me surprends là ! Toi, avoir une idée comme celle-là ?!

Chopper: Bah quoi !? C'est déjà mieux que de l'envoyer se perdre avec toi ou dans ce cas, se faire engrosser !

Usopp: Et tu crois que ce n'est pas surprenant que tu sois le père d'un enfant qui est porté par un gars de seulement 17 ans, quand toi tu en as 19 ! Et qu'en plus vous... n'avez rien fait quoi...

Zoro: Euuh non désolé, mais là, tu t'trompes. Avec le nombre de fois où il m'a sauté dessus comme un chat en chaleur, je peux dire que...

Nami: STOP, STOP et RE-STOP! Je ne veux rien savoir de ce que tu fais au lit avec un Luffy pervers !

Ace: Quoi ?! T'as couché avec mon frère ! Tu te rends compte que tu viens de lui enlever toute sa belle innocence ! Mon pauvre petit frère…

Sanji: Calme-toi Ace ! Ce n'est pas à cause que Marimo a peut-être défoncé ton frère qu'il en a perdu son innocence pour autant.

Zoro: Espèce de cuisinier de mes deux ! Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça ? Moi, je l'envoie au septième ciel et c'est tout hein ! Alors n'insinues pas que je ne fais que prendre mon pied, enfoiré !

Sanji: Enc*** ! Je n'ai pas insinué quoi que ce soit, là c'est toi qui en rajoute !

Zoro: Désolé de te décevoir, mais c'est Luffy qui est pris, pas l'inverse.

Nami: CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! On change de sujet là ! Je ne veux pas savoir qui se fait prendre ou quoi que ce soit !

Sanji: Oui Nami-Chérie ! Ce gros pervers de Marimo ne sait pas tenir sa langue en présence des dames, je suis désolé pour ça !

Zoro: Oh, mais tu n'as pas à être « désolé pour moi », t'es pas mieux j'te signale !

**Nami les frappa violement, ce qui les envoya faire la causette aux poissons des profondeurs.**

Nami: Bon, maintenant que ça c'est réglé, moi je vais me coucher.

**Après avoir secouru les deux nigauds de la mer, l'équipage se remit à parler de tout et de rien pendant quelques heures, et alla se coucher peu après. Les jours passaient sans aucun problème, et rien ne changeait : les marines passaient de bâbord à tribord, Luffy passait du pont à l'eau pendant les tempêtes, les inventions d'Usopp passaient du sol au ciel à la mer, les deux nigaud des mers avaient pris une habitude commune de se retrouver au fond de celle-ci pour causer aux sardines et aux requins blancs, et même des fois aux baleines ou aux rois des mers. Ensuite vint le départ d'Ace, qui disait qu'il devait absolument retrouver cette saleté de Teach, alias Barbe Noire. Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient : Luffy passait ses journées à dormir, manger, vomir, crier et pleurer. C'était une bonne chose finalement cette grossesse. Ça rajoutait quelques petites choses à l'horaire du jeune capitaine, en enlevait aussi (les combats).**

**3 mois s'étaient écoulés maintenant, et le bébé se faisait attendre.**

Luffy: ça fait neuf mois maintenant, hein Chopper ?

Chopper: Oui.

Luffy: Alors pourquoi il ne sort pas ! **Criai-je à bout de nerfs.**

Nami: Calme-toi Luffy, ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il va venir…

Luffy: Et si il était mort asphyxié ! C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas respirer là-dedans !

Chopper: Mais non Luffy ! Je te dis que tout va bien, il est juste un peu en retard, c'est tout...

Luffy: Un peu **dis-je sarcastiquement.** Ça fait une semaine qu'on l'attend et...

**Une horrible crampe me prit soudain, et je tombai au sol, quand un liquide visqueux coula par terre.**

Nami: AAHH IL PERD SES EAUX ! Chopper ! Vite !

Chopper: Oui ! Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! Usopp va chercher Zoro !

Luffy: Aaaahhhh ! Je... J'ai mal... ZOOORROOOO ! JE VEUX VOIR ZOOORROO !

**L'opération se fit sans accrocs, et se fut une jolie petite fille qui montra le bout de son nez.**

**Zoro regarda son amant et sa petite princesse avec un grand sourire, puis il passa sa main sur les cheveux de Luffy et l'embrassa tendrement, pour ensuite poser son regard sur le nouveau-né. Il prit de sa main libre la petite main de sa fille. Cette dernière serra la main de son père et le regarda de son petit visage d'ange. A peine née, elle souriait déjà.**

Luffy: Comment on va l'appeler ?

Zoro: Je ne sais pas. T'as une idée ?

**Luffy sembla réfléchir un instant et dit...**

Luffy: Sora !

Zoro: Oui, c'est magnifique !

Luffy: Shishishi... Comme elle.

Chopper: Zoro, il faudrait que tu laisses Luffy se reposer. On n'dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est extrêmement fatiguant d'être opéré.

Zoro: Non, je vais rester ici pour le surveiller. Ne t'inquiètes pas Chopper, j'arrête de lui parler si c'est ce qu'il faut, puis toi aussi tu dois être un peu fatigué. Comprends-moi, je veux juste rester avec eux.

Chopper: Mmhh... D'accord, mais tu tiens le bébé alors.

Zoro: Pas de problème !

**5 ans plus tard.**

Sora: Papa !

Zoro: Mmhh ?

Sora: Pourquoi il faut que j'appelle maman comme ça si c'est un garçon ?

Zoro: ...

Sora: On dit maman quand c'est une fille, comme tata Nami ou tata robin, non ? Alors pourquoi maman c'est un garçon ?

Zoro: Euuh... Usopp t'avais pas quelque chose à montrer à Sora tout à l'heure ? Tu sais le bidule là ?

Usopp: Euh…

**Zoro lui jeta un regard noir.**

Usopp: Ha oui, oui, c'est ça ! Sora, viens ici, super tonton Usopp va te montrer comment faire des balles qui changent de couleur !

Zoro: Ouf !

Franky: Alors, t'as des problèmes avec ta gamine Zoro ?

Zoro: Qu'est-ce qu'il te faire dire ça ?

Franky: Tu sais qu'il va falloir que vous lui expliquiez un jour ?

Zoro: Oui, mais surtout pas tout de suite. Actuellement, elle est encore trop jeune, et aurait du mal à comprendre.

Franky: Si tu le dis, **Lui dit-il sarcastiquement.**

Sanji: A TABLE !

**Luffy apparut de nulle part et arriva dans la cuisine, suivi de près par la fillette ayant abandonné son tonton Usopp, qui s'assit juste à côté de sa mère.**

Luffy et Sora: J'ai faim !

Brook: Yohoho... Telle mère, telle fille !

Robin: Furudu... Il est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup ! **Dit-elle en regardant le petit visage enfantin de la gamine aux yeux noirs.**

Nami: Oui, et bien j'ose espérer qu'elle ne deviendra pas exactement comme lui.

Sanji: Je ne crois pas Nami-Chérie ! Avec la touffe de gazon qu'elle a hérité de son père, mis à part le caractère et un peu le visage, elle ne lui ressemble pas vraiment.

Zoro et Sora: Répète un peu pour voir !

Sora : Espèce de tonton touffe de foin !

Usopp: Elle a quand même la politesse de t'appeler tonton !** Ria t-il. XD**

Sanji: A ce que je vois, elle a aussi eut sont don de surdité...

Sora: Boucle-là tonton sourcil en vrille, c'est de ta faute aussi, tu gueules tout le temps avec une voix de casserole rouillée !

Zoro: Ha ! Ça c'est ma fille !

Sanji: ...

Luffy: Kets ket Ubu eux ire Wami ?

Nami: Luffy ! Ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Combien de fois devrai-je te le dire !

Luffy: Désolé... Mais que-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu n'aimes pas que je sois devenu le roi des pirates !

Nami: Je ne parle pas de ton titre, je parle de ton caractère d'imbécile. Oups... Euuh Sora... Ne répète pas ce que je viens de dire !

Sora: De quoi ? Imbécile ?

Zoro: Sora !

Sora: Désolé Papa...

Zoro: Pas de « désolé », tu savais de quoi elle voulait parler !

Nami: Oui, tu sais très bien que l'on ne veut pas que tu parles comme ça !

Luffy: Nami t'es pas mieux, c'est toi qui l'a dit !

Usopp: Euuh, il a raison là.

Nami: ...

Luffy: Bon, de toute façon, on oublie ça, et on bouffe ! Et puis je suis sûr que Sora va l'oublier aussi... n'est-ce pas Sora ? **Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.**

Sora: Oui Maman !

Luffy: ...

**Tout le monde éclata de rire. Luffy avait beau être la mère, il n'aimait décidément pas se faire appeler comme ça. Ce qui était logique, puisque c'était une atteinte à sa virilité, alors qu'il a maintenant 2****2**** ans.**

**La soirée arriva, et tout le monde étaient couché sauf notre cher capitaine et...**

Zoro: Luffy ? Tu ne dors pas ? **Dit-il en s'approchant de son amour.**

Luffy: Ha Zoro... Non je... Je n'y arrive pas...

Zoro: Tu as essayé au moins ?

Luffy: Oui ! Enfin, un peu mais je ne sais pas, ça me tentait de venir ici...

Zoro: Et bien, je peux peut-être t'aider...** Fit-il en embrassant le plus jeune.**

**Zoro passa ses mains autour de la taille de Luffy, qui mit les siennes autour de son cou. Le sabreur délaissa sa bouche pour aller lécher son cou et remonter avec sa langue jusqu'à son lobe, le mordillant doucement et faisant gémir le jeune roi des pirates. Ce dernier sauta sur son second, en enroulant sa jambe autour de sa taille, et l'embrassa de nouveau tendrement. Zoro s'accota sur le bord du bateau, et rompit le baiser.**

Zoro: Je crois qu'on devrait aller plus loin…

Luffy: La vigie !

Zoro: C'est ce que je pensais ! Ça tombe bien que je sois de garde cette nuit !

**Ils se dirigèrent vers celle-ci et fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Luffy sauta sur le lit qu'il avait fait installé, se coucha, écarta ses jambes et regarda son amant avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux. Il tendit sa main devant lui, et plia et déplia son index pour faire signe a son amour de venir le rejoindre. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et s'avança vers lui en enlevant son t-shirt. Il alla ensuite s'allonger à côté du jeune capitaine, qui se mit à califourchon sur lui et se remit à l'embrasser sensuellement.**

Luffy: J'ai envie de toi, Zoro !

Zoro: Je l'espère bien, parce que moi aussi !

**Zoro passa sa main sous le t-shirt de Luffy et s'empressa de lui retirer. Il le fit basculer, pour être au-dessus et commença à lécher tout les muscles du plus jeune, le faisant gémir de nouveau. Puis, les chaussures partirent aussi, les gênant.**

**Luffy passa sa main dans les cheveux verts de son amant. La chaleur montait de plus en plus, et les deux corps qui se collaient, causant une friction sensuelle, les excitaient follement. Zoro fit glisser le short du brun et l'envoya bien vite retrouver son ami au sol. Il passa sa main sur la cuisse de Luffy pour aller ensuite trouver le membre bien tendu de ce dernier. Il promena ses doigts sur sa hampe dressée durement, et entama de lents va-et-vient, ce qui fit se cambrer de plaisir le plus jeune, qui grognait pour en avoir plus. Le vert accéda à sa demande silencieuse, et alla beaucoup plus vite. Bientôt, cela ne suffit plus et il la prit en bouche. Luffy eu un hoquet de surprise et renversa sa tête et ses yeux en l'arrière, gémissant.**

Luffy: Mmhh... Zoro... Ah ! Prend han... Moi... Zoro... Ah ! Prends-moi...Vite !

**Zoro, qui avait entendu la supplique bien trop sexy de Luffy à son goût, ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il lui présenta trois doigts mais Luffy les repoussa.**

Luffy: Han...Non... Vas-y... Maintenant !

Zoro: Même sans préparation ?

Luffy: Ça fait cinq ans qu'on baise, putain ! Je commence à être habitué ! Vas-y je te dis !

Zoro: T'es encore enceinte ou quoi ? **Demanda la voix moqueuse du vert.**

**Zoro retira son pantalon et le pénétra d'un coup. Luffy poussa un long cri de plaisir à cette intrusion brute. Il n'aimait pas. Il adorait. L'épéiste entama des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides, en touchant la prostate du jeune capitaine, qui était parti sur une autre planète admirer les étoiles.**

Luffy: HAAANN ! Oui ! Zoro... C'est bon, plus fort ! Han... Mmhh...Ah !

**Le sabreur accéda à sa demande et alla encore plus profondément, pour aller rejoindre son amant au septième ciel. Luffy avait entouré son amant de ses jambes, rapprochant au maximum les corps en sueur. Les deux tourtereaux jouirent en même temps dans un cri de plaisir non retenu. Le plus vieux se retira et alla s'étendre aux côtés de son amour. Ce dernier posa sa tête sur son torse transpirant et recouvert de sperme. Il mit sa main dans ses cheveux et lui flatta gentiment la tête.**

Zoro: Je t'aime !

Luffy: Moi aussi !

Zoro: Toi et Sora vous êtes mes deux trésors ! Tu le sais ?

Luffy: Shishishi... Oui ! Et c'est pareil pour moi !

**Luffy s'endormit profondément dans un sommeil réparateur.**

Zoro: J'ai réussi à t'endormir comme je te l'ai dit ! J'ai beau être heureux, je t'en prie, ne mange plus un de ces fruits bizarres !

**Sur ces mots, il s'endormit lui aussi.**

_**-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-FIN-Xx-Xx-Xx- Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-**_

_**Voilà ! C'était ma quatrième fic, et ma préférée, jusqu'à maintenant, en tous cas ! J'espère que vous avez aimé la lire, autant que moi je l'ai écrite ! S'il vous plait, reviewez ! Ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps : un simple mot me suffit ! Merci à vous tous, et à bientôt j'espère ! Zoubi !**_

_**Note de la correctrice : J'ai fini « Gourmandise de malheur », et j'en suis fière (surtout qu'en me relisant, je lis des fautes aussi grosses que moi, c'est-à-dire énormes u.u). Bon, je vais m'attaquer aux autres fics, et reviewez ! Car ça motive toujours l'auteur à écrire plus de fics (et si vous dites qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fautes, si c'est vrai, ça fait toujours plaisir à la béta ^^).**_


End file.
